


A Classic Tale

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: As its half written, Blood and Injury, Characters to be added, Danger things happen, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I will update this in pieces, If only cuz time skips and the sheer shortness of these XD, Papyrus ships it, Tropes, but like, fast burn, lightly - Freeform, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: A collection of shorts featuring post genocide to true pacifist change of heart.A writing prompt challenge from April that I was determined to do...
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Toriel (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Jester

**Author's Note:**

> This self indulgent nigh upon cringe mess is just me showing how much I love Sans  
> Sorry this is basic simp town uwu)/ 
> 
> This was written back in April and now, 6 epic months later, I am slowly continuing it in my "spare" time. It's very much a little self insert where I slowly(quickly) fall in love with the skele boy Idk what else to tell you XD 
> 
> Enjoy!

I am the fool. You may not know this but I have finally claimed my jester's hat. At first I had swiped it off the invisible shelf and forced it upon your skull, dancing in glee when again and again you danced for me. After the first time I realized I was a fool but I could not help but come back again. Dancing and swinging and hanging till my feet ached and my bones snapped. Soon I wondered who was prancing for whom. And then I looked in the mirror and saw a jester smile, hat waving in the wind all while. 

  
I danced for my audience, I cut them down. They did not get to sing my praises but one. You. You remembered and quickly my head focused on it; my heart raced. My sun, my king. Let me soak you in the blood of the moon. You were my star with the force of a thousand galaxies hidden within you. The only reason I could count myself a jester and not simply a madman. A villain was I. Yes I was. 

  
Till it clicked that the object of my obsession affection, was discomforted by my actions. Pained by them. Hurting. I started to remember what was evil, what was good. I started to want. To stop. I started to relish in the pain. In the justice of it. Nothing was reserved. I groaned in the twisted pleasure of it. My sighs bloody gurgles as I choked.

The soft of your arms, your embrace, before my death, swift yet agonizing. Truth. Righteousness. I stopped before the addiction overtook my mind. I stopped before I forgot again. And then, finally, I stopped dancing. I closed the curtains. Shut down the show. Opened the doors for the crowd to go. And to you, my beloved king, I bowed low. I finally, finally, let you go.

  
As I catch a glimpse of your first real smile in the weak sun I vow to never dance For you again. And I place my hat on the invisible shelf. My love I wish you well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a reflection on my obsession for him. I loved the fight (I couldn't go further than Papyrus in my own run tho TvT) I loved the music, I loved the thrill  
> But I totally felt guilty for making him suffer so much XD


	2. Hypnotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we head into the post Pacifist and feelings* and a tiny confrontation...  
> *On our end anyway XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple updates? More likely than you think :)

I knew my obsession wouldn't simply end. That this ocean of twisted feeling would just twist into another form; another storm. Its meaning perhaps not lost on my piteous self as I find myself lost in your marvellous eyes. I try my best to only stare when your gaze is turned away. I pray you don't notice. I think you do. 

My body has had it's time to age, filled out in all the right places. These places begin to softly throb in the sweet, horrible, wish to be by your side. I can't bear to hold your eyes. I freeze. I look hurriedly away, pretending my gaze was on somewhere. You aren't fooled. I ignore your gaze on me, refuse to meet your eyes, even as my body trembles in heat from the confused force of it. I'm worse than any animal. 

Eventually you run out of patience. Trust you to seek a resolution. Wonderful. Horrible. You slam your hand on the wall, blocking me, caging me. And as I stare wide eyes to your sharpened ones you growl my name. I shut down. Every fibre loose but focused on you. Every inch surrendered. You had given me no command but in that moment your eyes were my stars, my gods. I was loose and limp standing there, limbs so weak I was beyond ready to drop to my knees and- 

You are calling out to me, concern creasing those beautiful features. I blink myself awake, hurriedly, reluctantly, and assure you that everything is fine and that I am simply out of it. Out of it because I was into it, I think to myself, using that smile to appease you. Your face remains creased much to my dismay but I do think I can assuage you now. I gently urge your arm out of my path, suppressing my shivers of delight at our first physical contact in months, perhaps years. I had noticed in the early days the flinches when I touched you so I resisted, cursing my hands but not tearing them off, vowing to not touch you again. And now the memory of your embrace haunts me as I leave your side again. My mind saving your scent and presence for my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is self explanatory   
> *blushes* -///-)


	3. Who cares about the prophecy! What do you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed and we are doing a school play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings go brrr

"Who cares about the prophecy! What do you want?" 

Aah. I knew it had been a mistake to accept this role. Hearing you, even as a fictional character, shout those obliterating words to me. It caused me a moment of character and self overlap, my character and my soul joining together to scream; 

"YOU!" 

Shocking him, shocking the audience, shocking everyone. Especially myself. What fickle control have I, that even amidst hand kisses of torture and full body embracing that made my heart fly as it suffocated, I did not yield. I did not break.  
But in the moment your eyes sparkled in my direction, forgotten prince of hidden land to a cursed princess of a dark tower. The lighting magical as it shone down on you; your cardboard crown glittering as bright as the forlorn smile that held your cheeks. I cracked, my desperate wish smashing it's way through for that one pristine moment. 

I clasp both hands over my treacherous lips, quietly marvelling at the growing size of your eyes as shock took over your expression. I spin away, falling back into character and into script, the princess denying herself the fleeting happiness of his princely embrace in a desperate attempt to spare him his life. He quickly follows through, ever the determined prince to break the curse, strong and just, he begs for her belief and trust.

The story ends sadly, as many operas do, with the princess asleep in the sobbing prince's arms, a final forehead touch as they both turn to stone. A heartbreaking success. I do not open my eyes until I sense him pull away. I hope my speeding heart has not betrayed me. We are given raucous applause and there are many hugs and noogies and photos taken. I secretly indulge in my fair share of contact with him in this frozen time where it brings no discomfort. I dance around the subject of my slip up and get away with it. I hope he doesn't observe me too closely during these moments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update for this week! If I get another day done I'll post more XD


	4. Chivalry Isn't Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get harassed by drunks in true cliche fashion. Nobody likes the reminders it brings

Ah. Yet again my heart swells at an inappropriate time. Your stance in front of me defensive, protective. The trash before you tramping around in drunkards rags, the stench of fools, heavy. We are cornered because I allowed myself to be pushed. To fall. I am no damsel. How dare they slip in at my moment of distraction. 

His offer to escort me home had set my Soul alight. I was the one to ask that we stroll and he agreed. I disguised my childish glee as friendly affection. It had worked. It had been fun. Till now. Now I feel like a romance novel character, lying here on the ground, hand over my mouth as nauseating piles of dung drunkenly threaten us both.

I cannot help but remember the Prince. The play. The chivalrous knight protects the princess. My Prince is protecting me. I feel my Soul swoon even as the blade of a pocket knife swoops down from the nearest laughing ass. I stand and reach before the sweet, sweet prince and grip the stupid, stupid wrist that would Dare to strike at my belo- My Prince.  
The fire that burns informs me of my cut hand but that is nothing to the rage that blazes at the injustice of this foolish act. I peek at his face as the fools gasp and feel myself break at the flash of fear that passes. A stern reminder. Yes, my Prince. I am so sorry to remind you of this. My curse; the beast who guards my tower. It is I, with my claws and sharp teeth. 

The drunken curs tremble and back away, the striker now stricken to the ground by my wonderful human paws. I trail a tongue through my blood leaking slit and threaten them appropriately, the Prince following with his soulless grin. The piteous fools try for a comeback and I laugh, the evil in me spilling out for the first time in years. At least that is enough to finally make them truly flee; stumbling away on shaky legs and half drunk feet.  
In the ensuing silence I cannot bear to face him. That laugh used to be my siren song of death. I despise it for existing. A simple walk has turned into a reflection of an old and dead hell. 


	5. Act Of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed. You're at a Protest related to monster rights. You are on the defense line.

What counts as an Act of War? Is it my sitting here, boat oar in my lap with a breathing mask on my face? Or it the jeering wave of the evil of humanity before me, having forced me to step out and deflect a molotov cocktail. The sudden fiery smash had caused a split second eerie silence followed by an aggressive roar. My apologies to the authorities having to hold these waves of mad fools back. My partners step out in similar fashion to me, oars in their hands, all across the battle line. We deflect more molotov as the police seem to consider weapon usage.

Make no mistake, I am not our leader. In fact this was far too early but a molotov is not a drink I would offer to my friends. Nor would I offer it to my enemies. No, to them I would offer the wide paddle of this oar. I wouldn't hesitate to paddle all the foolishness before me into paste and mock their weeping eyes. 

I stand smoothly to block the next round of projectiles, applying wonderful logic to this madness to calculate the perfect moment to strike. It hits just so the weapon shatters, becoming useless. In this moment I am a perfectionist. Nothing must pass. Nothing must deflect. We are defensive perfectionists. There will be no injury but the wounds of the evil pride. No deaths but the courage of the wicked. We will stand till the last voice has cracked and the last step taken away.

  
There is no war in Ba Sing Se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of a neutral force. You fight to defend yourselves but you don't attack, becoming a wall to protect both sides from each other...


	6. If you don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed. You are playing advanced hide and seek mixed with tag...A Fun cliche this time :3

_"If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there"_

Who was the idiot that said that again? A kids book writer perhaps. It does not matter to my situation except to ask How on This Maddening Earth did I get Here!?! 

"You ok?" 

He whispers, sending my heart rate into a skyrocket in this dark, closed space. I bat it down with slight breaths before responding. 

"Yeah." 

I can feel him all around me; all over me. In this awkward space his hips are joined with mine and his arms clipped to my sides. I am going mad. Hide and seek was a horrible idea. Maybe the penalty would be worth it to escape this situation but I could not stand getting him caught too.   
Oh when he breathes my messed up head wants to breathe him in; his scent, his being, everything. Am I but a harlot with no class? Even at our best attempt to keep away from each other my treacherous body triumphs in every inch of contact. It certainly feels like a set up.

He suddenly moves, encapsulating my whole and covering my mouth to silence me. Someone has entered the room. We wait with baited breath as they search, peeking under bed covers and opening closet doors. I am somewhere vaguely between fainting and sighing in bliss at the feel of him fully against me. I would rather do neither, else shatter the moment, and choose to kick down the door on my side of the closet and forcefully shove him away.   
Like a badly inserted needle there is agony for a moment before I am able to grin at my finder in challenge, fleeing the room and fleeing him. His gaze chases my back long after I have left the room. 

He is the last to be found. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did sometimes feel a little guilty about how much thirst I had for Sans, the poor lad XD


	7. Ace up your sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are volunteering at a library :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we shift pov's...I quite like this one actually ^u^)

It is a strange feeling to be playing with cards, entertaining the young ones as she looks on, a gentle smile gracing her features. I shoot her a wink as I finish a particularly devious trick to outsmart a little know it all and feel my heart flutter strangely. At least so to speak.   
As I preen over the little lord's aghast face I am distantly reminded of another time when we smiled together, dancing like jesters in the hall of no kings. I chastise myself for thinking of such morbidity in such a happy moment and zoom back to the present to ruffle the child's head fur. They loudly complain and I laugh, telling them to try their luck another time. I catch her staring at me in That way before she quickly blinks it away with a closed eyed smile.

  
What is That look? I noticed it some time after the dust had settled into a true peace. Whenever my attention was mostly elsewhere I would feel the heat of this gaze. At first I had been afraid of it, thinking it a precursor of the moment my guard dropped. But as time flapped its ceaseless wings I noted the Difference. I knew a hunter's glare. I knew a madman's smile. I had carried both for eons that had never happened. But this was just, Different. It spoke of Want. Of a Desire I could not begin to translate. It was also always so brief. So guiltily taken. Shut away at the slightest instance of my attention, despite the inclination that was exactly what it was after.

  
I have found I do not mind this gaze so much these days. A dangerous inclination perhaps. But my instincts seem to almost crave it? I sometimes act on these intentions just to confirm them.  
Like now as I saunter over to her place on the library seating. 

"You seem to have something of mine." 

"Oh? Is that so?" 

With tones like cats we drawl at each other. 

"Yes, right here on your arm." 

I gently tap just below her shoulder and feel a smirk when she let's out a little hop of surprise, body going stiff. It took some time to understand that these moments weren't a rejection. Mainly because they were always followed by a confusing array of auras from her soul, none of which were negative. 

"You seem to have an..." 

I trail down her arm, that strange part of me delighting in her soft intake of breath as she struggles to suppress some reaction or other. 

"Ace up your sleeve." 

I say, moving a little closer than necessary. She watches as I spin the card I 'found' in her sleeve to reveal an ace of spades. She giggles as her soul sends up more of those confusing auras that I can't get enough of. 

"You're such a dork." 

She cackles 

"I'm so dork I've got in spades." 

She laughs this time, hurriedly covering her mouth as the strange auras mix with the happiness radiating from her and I am allowed a glimpse at a deeper even more confusing aura beneath it all. I am still far too close as we chuckle quietly over the glare of the other patrons. I wonder what will happen when I find a name for all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am somft shshshh.


End file.
